


Formal

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [7]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Japan, Japanese Character(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Mizuki was leaving with Kira for Ako, to meet the Shogun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

Cynder lighted down on the bridge outside Kira's fortress to see Mizuki riding on a grey horse beside the human daiymo. Today, Mizuki was leaving with Kira for Ako, to meet the Shogun. She would only be able to follow them from high above barely able to see them and when they reached Ako she would have to hide in the forest. Still if it meant Mizuki could see her at night she didn't care, she would love every moment of it. 


End file.
